There is a camera which includes a function inserting an inserting-image such as a date into image data generated by imaging. Patent document 1 proposes an image shooting apparatus using a technique to prevent a main part of an image from overlapping with the inserting-image by determining a position to insert the inserting-image based on a focused position in a shooting image plane.    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-136424